The Sandbox
by Step of Faith
Summary: May is back in Petalburg, at fourteen years of age. Lantis is in love with May. May still thinks about Drew. Does Drew still think about her? Who's this mysterious guy giving her little notes on cards? What will happen to May? Find out in The Sandbox DAML


A/N: Ahh, I've gone and flipped my lid!! I can't begin to list all the things that I've been through. I've been reading up on too much DAML fics out there. In fact, I'm 20 and I still read Pokemon (Contestshippy) Fics!! Shhh..that's alright!! LOL nn. Any how, this here is a one-shot DAML ficcy. Please don't mind it too much, not much of pokemon battling since I'm not very good with remembering pokemon attacks. I hope you'll like it though. Also, just to clarify, most people use May's last name as Maple, so I will too, but for Drew, I chose Beckam. Live with it!!

Disclaimer: I do now own Pokemon. If I did...they would have did a spin-off with just May and Drew!!

**The Sandbox  
Step of Faith**

-Petalburg City-

May Maple, at the tender age of fourteen, was getting ready for her big break. They were having a festival in Petalburg and coordinators are always welcome to participate in the annual celebration. Being a coordinator for the past four years, with experience has gained the affection of her citys' people.

Opening her closet, she looked at her clothes that she had used to wear back when she was ten years-old. No longer in grade school, she keeps it as a keepsake of all her memories when she was traveling through Hoenn and the Kanto Region. Now, she wears a white scoop neck t-shirt with the words 'I'm Beauti-ful', and a red mini-skirt that stops right above her knees.

For this festival, they had asked her to be Petalburg's Top Coordinator. She is to bring her favorite pokemon and perform appeals just like in the contests. Naturally, she agreed. She had decided on using her most faithful pokemon, Beautifly.

"Beautifly, come on out!!" Instantly, the room lit up in sparkles and a beautiful butterfly popped out of the pokéball.

Beautifly came down from where it was hovering and landed on the arch of May's chair. "Beau.."

May came face to face with her Beautifly. "Tonight, it'll be you and me. We're going to awe the whole city. What do you think?"

Beautifly flit her wings back and fourth. "Beau!! Beau, Beau!!"

May giggled. "I take that as a 'Yeah!'"

"May!! Would you come down here?? Lantis is here." Called May's mother, Caroline.

May's face paled. 'Oh man, why him?? Of all people!! Argh, sometimes I wish Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary, or even Drew were here.' May thought.

"I'm coming!! I'll be down in a second." May called down.

Sighing, she returned her Beautifly into her pokéball. She grabbed her purse and her coat and went downstairs.

She came upon the wooden door that seperated her and Lantis. Should she go in there? She didn't know what to do. The door opened on it's own.

"May! There you are! I was just about to go get you." Caroline, her mother, said.

"No worries, Mom. I was just talking with Beautifily. I guess we'll be going now. I'll be back after the festival."

"Now May, don't overdo it. Just let it come naturally. Also, after the appeals, please change into your Festival Kimono that I had mend for you." Caroline told May.

May nodded. "I will, don't worry. I'll see you later." She waved by to her Mom and was off, with Lantis.

After walking together for about twenty minutes, Lantis started making conversation.

"So, I hear that you're planning on going to Johto after this, right?" Lantis asked.

May nodded. "Yeah, I plan on entering the contests over there."

Lantis looked at her and nodded. "Right. Are you traveling with anyone? Going alone?"

May had to think about this. She wasn't going to be traveling with Max because he is going to be beginning his own Pokemon Journey here in Hoenn. Obviously, Ash and Brock are most likely in Sinnoh. Drew is probably in Johto already having at least three ribbons.

May shook her head clear of any thoughts that Drew came up in. It was very obvious that there was no hope in them traveling together.

"Of course I'm going alone!! Who could I even go with?? It's obvious that my brother will be starting his journey, Ash and Brock are probably in Sinnoh by now, and..." May trailed off. No point in telling Lantis all the details about who she has met during her journies.

Lantis just stared and nodded. Something about that guys she doesn't seem right...

Couple of hours later, nearing the time for her to perform her appeals, she had decided to ask Lantis something.

"Lantis? Have you ever traveled with anyone? Someone important to you? I mean, you are sixteen now, and you haven't traveled since you came back two years ago."

Lantis stopped walking. Oblivious to his feelings, May had asked that question. Lantis responded. "I traveled alone May, and I'll travel alone until the girl that I like the most will want to travel with me."

May was about to nod in understanding, but something caught her ears. "Wait, until the girl will want to? Are you saying that she has no say in the matter?"

"Exactly, if I say that she's traveling with me, than she will. If she wants to travel with me, than of course..." Lantis diverted his eyes away from May.

May still couldn't quite understand. "Um, Okay I guess. I should get going. I'll need to get ready for my appeals. I'll see you later?"

Lantis wasn't listening to May at that point. He really had wanted May to travel with him and vice versa. He knew what he had to do. As if just understanding what she had said, he replied. "Yeah May, meet me by the old park, okay?"

May wasn't quite sure why Lantis wanted to meet her there, of all places. That place has been abandoned for more than five years! "Okay. I'll see you there."

May walked away, as Lantis walked towards the audience area. Unknowingly, there was someone else who was watching them talk. Who could that be?

-Backstage-

Being backstage, May had started to get nervous. After all, she was displaying her appeals in front of all her friends and neighbors.

"May? Is that you?" called a voice.

May turned around to face a woman with a slender body and light-orange hair. "Avery!! It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

The woman, now known as Avery, spoke. "Well, I heard that Petalburg was having their traditional festival. I figured I'd come since I was raised here. I only just moved when I got married. You know that right?"

"Right. Where did you move to again? How old are you now? Are you still with him?" May couldn't help but, ask all these questions.

Avery laughed. "Wow, by the way you were asking, I'd say we haven't seen each other in years. I mean, come on May, I only moved two years ago and to answer your qeustions. One, I moved to LaRousse with my husband Alex. Two, I'm twenty-one now. Three, Yes I'm still with him. In fact, I'm expecting."

May brightened. "Oh wow!! Congratulations! I can't wait for the baby shower."

Avery smiled. "I came here with a neighbor of mine. He said that he was interested in the festival here, but I apparently lost sight of him. Anyways, good luck with the appeals."

"Thanks Avery." May called, and just that she was told to come up onto stage.

-On Stage-

"Hey Everyone!! How are you all doing?" May asked.

The crowed went wild. May smiled. Feeling confident she started her appeals.

"Beautifly, take the stage!!" May called for her pokemon.

-Some odd time later...-

After May had performed her appeals, she changed into the festival kimono her mother had told her to change into. Truth be told, May loved it. It had her most favorite flower on there.

'Roses...' May thought. Smiling, she walked out of the rest room and went to meet up with Lantis by the old park.

Of course, going to old park didn't mean that she'd meet Lantis right away. Nope. In fact, she had found a card stuck on a swing.

Appearing confused. May picked up the card. She read it out loud. "Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, This Rhyme is lame, so look for card two."

Drawing even more confusion, there was no way that Lantis could ever right this. She bit her lip and actually started to look for card two.

Suprisingly enough, she had started to notice flower petals leading her towards the old monkey bars. Approaching the said monkey bars, there was a note dangling on a bar. She climbed the stairs and grabbed it.

"March Winds and April Showers, bring forth, May Flowers. Look for card three, near the carving tree." May read off. It seemed that whoever has been making up these clues, has been wanting to meet her. She started walking towards the carving tree.

The carving tree is a tree where people who love each other carve their names into the bark of the tree. Even her mom and dad had done it at one point in time.

At the carving tree, May had spotted the card tact onto the tree. "For card four, look at your house door."

Now May was getting creeped. Who in their right mind would put something on her door, much less know where she lives? Unless it was Lantis, but this was way too mushy for him.

She made her way towards her home. To search for the fourth card. At that time, it just so happens that Lantis met her.

"May!! I've been looking for you. I thought I told you to meet me at the old park." Lantis said angrily.

May noticed his anger, and her face was replaced with angry emotions as well. "Well, for your information, Lantis, I was waiting for you. You didn't show, so I left."

Lantis, angry as he was, was not about to let May get away. He grabbed her by the arm and took her to a house not too far away. Even with May's protests, he didn't stop.

May was actually getting scared. "Lantis? What do you want?"

"May, when the hell are you going to notice that I like you? That I care for you? That I want you to be mine?" Lantis yelled.

May stepped backwards towards the house wall. "Lantis? I.."

Lantis didn't let her finish. He pinned her arms to her sides and leaned in close to her face. "You know May, you're not very hard to read. Anyone can tell that you have never cared for me in the way that I cared for you. Also, I know how much right now that you wish that you were in the arms of a certain coordinator that is long gone now."

May was frightened. No, perhaps that wasn't the right word. Horrified would be the right one. "Lantis, I really don't know what you mean. I've never shown you any sort of feelings except for friendship. I don't think of you in any other way except for..."

May wasn't allowed to finish. Lantis covered her mouth with his in a rather forceful way.

May's eyes widened. She felt the color of her face turn white and that her whole body became numb. 'No!! This isn't right! This isn't the person who I want to be with. I wanted my first to be...I wanted my first to be...' The thought could not be completed as Lantis had wanted to dig deeper. He had started to put his hands in places that shouldn't be touched by any other person except the person who was important to her.

May's emotions ran wild. She instantly got the courage and strength to push Lantis back. Way back. Before he got up, May tore down the roadway, all the way to her house where that note was waiting for her.

When she finally made it back to her house, she found the note taped to her door. She grabbed it in a very harmful manner. She read it quickly.

"She sells seashells by the seashore. When looking for card five, be careful of the beehive." May read. May instantly knew where that was. She knew that the only place with a beehive is near petalburg forest, where the beedrill reside.

Taking up on this offer, she changed into her shoes so that she wouldn't trip and fall. She ran all the way to petalburg forest to find this card five. Luckily for her, it was just before the opening of the forest, she found it right below the hive.

Quietly she read. "I know you must be tired of running, take a breath and walk. Back to the old park."

May's eyes widened. This person wanted her to go back to that park? 'This person is crazy!' May thought. Though she went along with it.

Sooner than she knew, she was already at the entrance to the old park. Not seeing a card anywhere, she figured this person would show themselves. After walking around the sandbox, she noticed a card stick out of the sand.

May picked it up to read. "Alas, the time is near. Turn around, there is no need to fear." May stuck the card back into the sand. Standing up, she was afraid of turning around, but recalled those words, 'no need to fear.' She turned.

To her utmost surprise, she didn't expect a rose, a very full red rose, being pushed in her face. That could only mean one thing. Drew.

May's eyes followed up the rose to where her eyes had connected with Drew's. "Always trying to avert from saying things straight to my face, huh Drew?" May smiled.

Drew smirked and passed May the flower. "Well, it was about time that you got here. I was beginning to wonder if you lost your way home."

At that, May's cheeks puffed out. "Well, excuse me, but something tied me up."

Drew couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's out in the open now. Nice seeing ya." Drew started to walk away.

Before May could process what she was about to say, her mouth opened. "Drew, there's something you should know."

Drew stopped walking and turned to face May. Smirking to himself, he said. "Come on May, what else is there that I should know? I mean, didn't you know I'm the top coordinator?"

May didn't pay any heed to what he was saying. "Drew Beckam, If you leave me again, I will make sure that you will regret it."

Drew's eyes widened a little bit, then he smirked. "I do believe, May Maple, that if I leave again, I will not regret a thing."

It was May's turned to widen her eyes. She was hurt. Hurt knowing that if he leaves, she probably might not be able to say it again. May took a breath. "Drew Beckam, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid that I've fallen for you."

Drew's eyes didn't blink nor rolled. He didn't smirk. In fact, he wore a smile for the first time. A true smile. "Hey May, looks like you weren't the only one that has fallen for someone."

May looked up at him. She smiled. She walked towards him. "You know, I think I'll always treasure that note in the sandbox."

Drew confused asked, "Why?"

May smiled and cautiously hugged him. "Because, if you hadn't said no need to fear, I probably would not have turned around and I would have ran out of the park not knowing that it was you."

Drew smirked, "Well, I guess you can say that I didn't want to scare a little skitty like you."

May flushed. "Drew!!"

Smiling instead of smirking this time, Drew spoke. "Do you really want to know why I put that card in the sandbox?"

May nodded.

"It was because that was the first time I met someone who gave me the best time of my life." Drew looked away.

May looked confused. Though, upon realization, she remembered something. "Are you Andrew? The little kid who visited us, while you were on vacation?"

As if smirking wasn't enough, he took May to the carving tree in the park. He poked at a spot near the buttom of the tree. Of course, trees take a while to grow.

May knelt down to read what it said. "Andrew Loves May. Promise to be back one day."

May's eyes widened to far that you would think her eyes would have popped out of her sockets. "Drew? This is you? And me?"

Drew nodded. He didn't think it was a good time to smirk.

Before Drew knew what happened, May was on him like a skitty's pounce. "Drew, do you...still...me?" Was the only thing Drew heard.

Drew knew what she meant. He hugged her back tightly. "I may not be able to say it in the right words, but yea May, I do. Always have, since the first time I saw you at Slateport City."

May knew that Drew didn't like his feelings to show, but this was good enough. She was happy. Her smile was ten times brighter than it was at any contest that she had won.

'May's smile shines way brighter than any rose. I hope she considers traveling with me to Johto.'

As if the night couldn't get any better, Drew leaned down towards May. May knowing what he wanted, was leaning up towards him. In an instant, both have felt the other persons' lips. Even just a brush of it, it sent a spark down both of their bodies. Each one wanted to just stay there and hold each other just like that. But all good things come to an end.

Ending the kiss, May blushed. Drew blushed. "Well, I guess you could say that we're somewhat a...couple now?"

May blushed more, even brighter than a bright rose. "I guess so. Drew?"

Drew looked towards May, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Will you consider...traveling with me?" May fidgeted.

Drew smirked. "May, I'm surprised that you wanted me to travel with you. Didn't you know? You get stronger by traveling yourself."

May's face turned angry. "What a way to ruin a moment Drew!" May had started to walk, or stomp off.

Drew chuckled. "May, I believe that the moment hasn't been ruined yet. You haven't heard my reply yet."

May stopped and turned around to hear his decision.

"I'd love to travel with you May, but first I believe that we should let your parents know first." Drew replied.

May's angry frown had turned upside down. Her face showing the most beautiful smile ever. "Drew, I knew it."

May was getting used to his antics and so she always storms off when she wants a direct answer. Drew had wrapped his arms around May again to let her know that what he said was true.

"Say, why don't I challenge you to a battle flower boy? The one who wins takes May." Yelled a voice.

Widening her eyes, May trembled in Drew's arms. The green-haired boy was concerned about his, now girlfriend.

"Who are you?! What do you have to do with May?" Drew yelled.

The other boy smirked. "I'm Lantis. Lantis Hitsuzen. Sixteen years-old, and a top battler. If I win, May is mine. If I lose, I'll leave May to you."

Drew smirked. "If I win, you have to promise to not go near May ever. If I lose, you are still not allowed to go near May. How does that sound?"

Lantis' evil smirk deepened. "Sounds good. Two pokemon each?"

Drew nodded. "May, you're the referee."

May took her place between Lantis and Drew. "This battle is two pokemon each. The person whose pokemon are out first loses. Battlers ready?"

Noticing the nod of both boys, she took her red bandana that she always carry with her and brought it down. "Begin."

"Marshtomp, come out now!" cried Lantis.

"Roselia, stage is yours!" Drew said.

Just as graceful as the owner, Roselia popped out of her pokéball with grace. "Rose!!"

"Marsh!!" cried the other pokémon.

"Since I'm nice, lettuce head, you're first." Lantis sneered.

Drew smirked. "I'm obliged. Roselia, use stun spore."

May was ever confused was to why Drew wanted to use stun spore first. She knew it gives paralysis to the pokemon opposite to them, but still.

Lantis called out, "Marshtomp, use muddy water!"

May thought that she was stupid, but Lantis is even stupider than her. 'Why in the worlds is he using a water move against a grass pokemon?' May thought to herself.

Drew frowned. 'What is this guy up to?' He thought.

Drew reformed his plan, "Roselia, go in with Petal Dance."

As if on cue, Roselia quite stun spore and dove into a Petal Dance.

Lantis thought. 'Crap, I forgot that Roselia is a grass pokemon. Well, that won't change a thing.'

"Marshtomp, dive around the petals and use mud bomb."

But before Marshtomp was able to dive, Roselia was secretly storing energy to use Solar Beam.

"Now Roselia, Solar Beam!" Yelled Drew.

It unleashed it's powerful solor beam on Marshtomp, rendering the water pokemon useless.

May spoke. "Marshtomp is unable to continue. Match goes to Roselia."

Lantis scowled. 'How dare this guy get the better of me.'

Taking out another pokeball, he summoned Loudred.

Drew knowing full well about Loudred returned his exhausted Roselia. "You did well girl, you earned a nice rest."

Drew took out another pokeball, another one of his favorites. "Now Masquerain, take the stage."

Lantis hmphed. "Well now, you sound just like a preppy little coordinator. I'm surprised you even trained your pokemon how to battle."

Drew tsked Lantis. "Now now, don't forget, the most important part about contests is that your battle while appealing."

"Loudred, use sonic boom!" Yelled Lantis.

"Masquerain, use Ice beam."

Before the loudred even knew what was happening, it was frozen in ice. Just like that, the match was over.

"Loudred is unable to battle. Masquerain is the winner. The Victory goes to Drew of LaRousse." May cried.

Lantis sneered, returned his pokemon and attempted to the unthinkable. He dove to slug Drew.

Sensing danger, Masquerain had used blizzard on Lantis.

Lantis yelled out loud. "Argh, stupid pokemon."

Drew just turned around to notice his Masquerain using blizzard. "Stop Masquerain, he isn't worth it. Even if he did try to hurt me, you know that May wouldn't let it happen."

May smiled, happy to know that Drew won easily. "Drew, I'm so happy and proud of you."

Drew smirked. "Well, I suppose you must also be proud to be the girlfriend of me, huh?"

May would have normally whacked him, but she did something totally different. She hugged and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

Lantis, sour on defeat left. He was too darn upset knowing his pride was defeated.

"By the way, May, who is that Lantis?" Drew asked.

May didn't really want to say anything but she did anyways. "Lantis is someone whom I grew up with when I was younger. He was really sweet, but after I turned twelve, he started being...I don' t know, someone I was very uncomfortable to be around."

Drew smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you went on your journey through Hoenn with Ash and his gang than. Rather than that guy."

"Hey!! Drew!!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Avery? You know Drew?" May asked, confused.

Avery smiled. "Yeah, he's my neighbor, the one I came with. I was looking all over for him. I noticed that Lantis was upset, what happened?"

May rolled her eyes. "Long story Avery."

"Hey, Avery, could ya let Alex know that I'll be starting my new journey from here to Johto?" Drew said.

Avery looked at him. "If that's what you want. Sure. I don't mind. But don't forget, you're always welcomed in our family."

"Thanks, but No Thanks. I'd prefer to stay here in Petalburg, until I move back to LaRousse." Drew said.

May confused, said, "Why would you do that?"

Drew shook his head at May. "May, I do believe that it'll take a whlie before your family finally accepts that you'll be my bride one day."

May's face heated up. "Your Bride!! I know I said I'm your girlfriend now, but your bride??"

Drew smirked. "Yeah, Better Believe it!!" Blushing, he smiled at May.

May smiled back. "Well, I suppose that's alright. So long as you don't look at another female coordinator or trainer again."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Come on May, I do believe that I'm a gentleman."

May smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Avery smiled at them both. "I guess I'll be going back to LaRousse myself than. I'll see the both of you later."

Not sensing Avery's presence leaving, the two, May and Drew leaned close again.

This time not turning away, Drew initiated the kiss. Pure and Sweet was what it was. 'May tastes like cherries.' Drew thought.

May thought. 'Drew's lips are so strong and firm on mine. I feel that I won't be able to leave.'

The ended their little lip locking and walked back to May's place.

May's family were all sitting around the table. "So, when's the wedding?" Max asked.

May and Drew flushed red. "Max!! Stop that!"

"Now Max, it's way too early for them to be getting married. But I approve of it. So you two will be going to Johto together?" Caroline asked.

May, now getting over her full on blush nodded. "Yeah, we're planning on entering all the partner contests."

Norman, May's father smiled. "That's a nice choice. That way, you two won't have anything blocking your way of winning."

Drew spoke now. "Well, considering that May is now mine, I do not want to let anyone else take her away. Much less lose to a contest. I figured it's best if we to partner contets, it'll show what we're capable of."

Caroline nodded. "I'm happy for you two."

May and Drew looked at each other and silently smiled.

In May's room that night, Drew sat on her bed. "Hey May, you know what I realized?" Drew said, twirling a rose in between his thumb and index finger.

May looked up at him questionably from her sleeping position. "Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell ya that I love ya." Drew smiled.

May smiled. "Me too. I forgot to tell ya that I love ya."

With that thought running through both of their minds, they leaned close again. This time they kissed each other equally. Both thinking the same thing. 'Thank You, Sandbox.'

And with that...

**The End**

A/N: Ahh!! It's done! It's done! I finished this one-shotter in two days. Wow!! It's my longest one-shotter yet!! And this is a pokemon fic!! Of course, towards the ending Drew and May may have been a little OOC...but I'm proud of myself nonetheless... Be prepared for my next upcoming pokemon fic starring our favorite contestshipping couple. Read and Review!!


End file.
